Not as dark as it seems
by ravenhalseyaustralia
Summary: AU timeline where Sam was at McKinley form the beginning of S1, after a sad event during holidays he comes back changed, and nothing will ever be the same again for the students of McKinley High. Pairings Kurt/Sam, Noah/OMC, and yes its a Vampire fic.
1. Chapter 1

Not as dark as it seems:

CH1:

**I don't own Glee or any songs that may or may not be used.**

(GLEE)(GLEE)(GLEE)

Sam Evans was a lucky guy, he just moved to Lima, Ohio with his family, made it onto the football team and was made the backup QB, and joined the Glee club after some of the other football jocks joined and came out to his mum and dad, both of whom supported him.

Then the holidays arrived and he was off with his family to see relatives out of state, well relatives was a loose term they were really just the couple that took in his mum when she was a girl, you see both of Sam's parents were orphans and had no family of their own, that's when it happened, the accident…. Actually accident isn't the word for it more like incident. Some Jerk off took road rage too far, and started trying to run his family's car off the road. He didn't know how he survived the wreak all he knew was that he was different.

He lost his family to horrific circumstances but had gained something more, a new family.

(GLEE)(GLEE)(GLEE)

Sam was laid in bed reliving the wreak, his families scream as the car spins towards the cliff, then he is thrown from the car and hits the road guard, just as he loses consciousness the first time he sees the car go over the edge.

When he awakens he doesn't know how long he has been out, he can see a pair of boots in front of him, he shifts his head slightly to get a better look as the person in front of him, and then he saw him.

The guy was dressed in black combat boots, torn black jeans and a tight camouflage print t-shirt, his hair was pulled back into simple pony tail.

"You're dying" he said simply.

Sam tried to speak but it came out in a whisper and was quite hoarse,

"Family"

"They are gone; their flames have been extinguished if you will" He stated solemnly and before Sam could try talking again he continued, "But you don't have to die, you can live, but I assure you nothing will ever be the same for you again, what do you say?"

"Yes" Sam said his voice still hoarse and sad over the loss of his family.

The guy lent down opening his mouth as he went, Sam saw fangs descending from his upper jaw. Then he felt pain in his neck as the guy bit him after a few moments he felt faint his eyes were closed.

"Open your mouth" The guy whispered into his ear.

Sam complied he felt a warm salty liquid enter his mouth.

"Swallow"

Sam complied again, and then he lost consciousness but before he was completely out he heard his saviour of sorts say,

"My names Daniel by the way, Welcome to my world"

(GLEE)(GLEE)(GLEE)

"Sam" a voice called from the dark.

"SAM!" This time the voice was louder Sam parted his eyes a fraction and saw Daniel the boy who saved him.

"What?" Sam asked annoyance thick in his voice.

"Found him" Daniel said simply as he turned to leave the room.

"Where is he?" Sam asked as he moved at unnaturally fast speed to get out of bed and get dressed.

"In the Basement tied to a chair waiting for you to have your first feed" Daniel replied

(GLEE)(GLEE)(GLEE)

It had been a week since the wreak and Sam had learnt a lot in that time,

He learnt of the laws of vampires and a few other 'creatures of the night'. And he learnt about the history of his sire's bloodline.

He also learnt about magic and some of his abilities.

But most importantly he learnt about blood, how to take what he needed and no more and how to pick a target to feed on, since his turning he has been feed his sires blood but now it was time for him to feed on human blood.

Then there was what to do about his living situation, in the end it was simple, he would be living with an aunt that had been in contact with his mother for a few weeks and had recently moved to Lima with her son.

Entering the basement Sam came face to face with the man that killed his family, his fangs descended and his eyes darkened, a low growl escaped his mouth.

"Now normally I'd be all for you using restraint for your first feeding, but in this instance I say, kill him." Daniel said calmly from the corner of the room.

Sam surged forward grabbing the guy's greasy hair and yanking his head roughly to the side and sank his fangs into his neck.

The guy struggled at first but as Sam drained him of all his blood he started to give in.

Few minutes later Sam felt his heart stop and he pulled back and looked at the man, a strange sense of satisfaction flowing over him, Sam steps back and sits down on the floor and watches as Daniel removes the restrains and effortlessly picks up the guy with one hand and stuffs him in the incinerator in the corner and turns it on.

"What now?" Sam asks

"It's time for us to go to school" Daniel replies wiping his hands on his jeans.

"Really?" Sam says astonished "I thought we would be too dangerous to be in school"

"Nope, you have learned a lot in the past week so you are deemed safe for human interaction, just remember no feeding on the students" Daniel said with a chuckle

For the rest of the day Sam and Daniel trained and generally messed about enjoying themselves whilst also going over Sam's cover story.

(GLEE)(GLEE)(GLEE)

Noah was sitting in Kurt's Navigator with Finn in the back, his truck had broken down again, thankfully Kurt was driving by with Finn at the time and they gave him a lift but not before Kurt called his dad and asked him to pick up the truck and take it to the garage.

If anyone had said to Noah that not only would Kurt and Finn end up being brothers and that Noah would be friends with Kurt he would've laughed in their face and then thrown them in the dumpster for being stupid.

But here he was sitting in Kurt's car laughing at a joke Kurt had just told.

Over the break Noah and Kurt had become friends and Noah had told Kurt his biggest secret, he told him he was gay.

Now he had no interest in Kurt beyond friendship and Kurt felt the same but it had felt good to tell at least one person.

So there they were laughing and joking waiting for the other glee clubbers to arrive, that's when Noah saw them.

Pulling into the spot next to the Navigator was a blood red Lamborghini, Noah, Kurt and Finn stared in awe at the car.

Out stepped a guy about their age with shoulder length black hair and dressed in black Vans, deep blue loose fit jeans, a tight black shirt and after getting out of the car he put on a ¾ length black coat. All Noah could think was 'damn he looks hot, and he looks ripped'.

But it was the passenger that really caught their attention as soon as he got out and faced the driver they instantly recognised him…it was Sam.

Sam's eyes flicked over to the Navigator and grew wide as he saw three familiar faces looking back at him.

(GLEE)(GLEE)(GLEE)

**A/N: Well that's it for this chapter I hope you liked it now the reason why this is under the Kurt/Puck listing is the same as my last story they are the main characters but are nothing more than friends, unless I decide to write a foursome scene but still you never know. **


	2. Chapter 2

Not as dark as it seems.

CH2:

**I don't own glee or any songs that may or may not be used in this fic.**

**Also please note that this is a very AU universe and will not be following the full story.**

(GLEE)(GLEE)(GLEE)

Sam caught Kurt's eye and a sense of longing rushed through him. He wanted desperately to be with him but didn't know if he could due to his situation.

Daniel looked over at Sam and motioned his head to the side indicating that they should head in. With a slight shoulder slump and a resigned sigh Sam followed him into the school.

"Can we date humans?" Sam asked once they were in the partially empty hallway.

"Yes but you may have to eventually turn them." Daniel replied making his way to their lockers, he had compelled Figgins to place his next to Sam's.

"So I can have a relationship but eventually I'd have to turn them" Sam said hopeful

"Yes, but trust me on this, if you decide to date a human be honest with them, if they take it bad compel them to forget you told them and move on" Daniel slowly said as he put his books into his locker.

"And turning them?" Sam asked doing the same.

"Well like you and me, even if you turn them now they will still age until they are 18 and then they will have to get used to moving around every so often." Daniel said closing his locker and looking directly at Sam. "So I'm in most of your classes and we have glee first up, do you think I will have to audition or shall I just compel them into thinking I did a good enough job to be accepted?" Daniel asked a mischievous grin spread across his face.

"No compulsion I know you can sing, just play on your accent and you will be fine" Sam replied smirking. "Shall we head to homeroom?"

"Fine no compulsion, but I reserve the right to mess will anyone's head that annoys me." Daniel said in mock hurt.

Chuckling Sam turns to head to homeroom and Daniel followed him taking in the differences between this school and the last one he was at in Brisbane.

(GLEE)(GLEE)(GLEE)

Kurt, Noah and Finn were all sitting there shocked no one had heard from Sam since the beginning of the holidays, sure they had all heard about the accident, but he never called them or replied to txt's or email's.

"Who was that with him" Finn finally spoke.

"Dunno" Kurt said still trying to figure out why Sam looked at him like that.

"Should we message the club and let them know Sam's back?" Noah asked whilst pulling out his phone.

"Yeah it would be a good idea, do you think he is coming back to glee?" Kurt said getting his phone out.

"I hope so, we need his voice to compete" Finn said whilst texting Rachel.

Once they had sent their txt's and received replies they all headed into the school and dispersed towards their lockers and then onto home room, during this time other members of glee club arrived and greeted one another and headed to their respective homerooms.

As Noah went into his homeroom he spied Sam and the new guy sitting together at the back, there was a spare seat next to Sam, and he headed straight for it.

"Morning Sam" Noah said as he sat down.

"Hey Noah, did you have a good holiday?" Sam said glad to see one of his friends.

"Yeah, Kurt and I are now pretty good friends and I feel pretty relaxed now" Noah said as he leaned forward and nodded at the guy sitting next to Sam "Who's this?"

"This is Daniel, he's my cousin, and I've been living with him and my Aunt ever since the accident." Sam said

"I'm sorry about your family Sam." Noah said "And it's nice to meet you Daniel, Despite the circumstances" Noah said looking Daniel up and down, despite the fact that he was meeting him because Sam's family had died Noah still couldn't help but feel attracted to the guy.

"And you Noah" Daniel said his Australian accent very evident.

"Will you be coming back to glee?" Noah asked Sam

"Yes and Daniel will be joining as well" Sam said happy about the fact that Noah didn't ask any questions about the accident or how he was doing, all Sam could see was the look of understanding on his face.

"Got a song ready?" Noah asked Daniel.

"I may have one or two I'm thinking of using" Daniel said casually.

"Any hints" Both Sam and Noah asked at the same time.

"It's a surprise" Daniel said casually.

After answering 'Here' when the teacher called out their names respectively and being dismissed they headed to the Choir room for glee and Daniel pulled out his Phone to get the music for his song choice ready to play.

(GLEE)(GLEE)(GLEE)

Entering the choir room Daniel scanned the people he could see, there were three cheerleaders seated together in the centre of the room, Daniel never understood them due to the fact that Australian high schools had no need for them.

He noticed that two of the cheerleaders, a brunette and a blond whom had a slightly vacant look on her face, were seated very close together, almost like lovers, as for the third, well she looked like a real piece of work and seemed to be glaring at Noah; Daniel wondered what that was about.

Looking towards some of the others he noticed a boy in a wheelchair seated with a black girl and one of the boys from the car this morning with Noah, the one Sam was staring at.

A few seats behind them were an Asian couple and a black guy and seated at the far end of the bank of chairs was a freakishly tall guy, also seated in the car this morning with Noah, and a girl who Daniel had a bad feeling about.

Then the teacher walked in, and Daniel took his seat with Sam and surprisingly Noah.

"Morning everyone and welcome back Sam" The teacher said,

"Thanks Mr Schue" Sam said "This is my cousin Daniel he wants to join glee club"

"Of course, welc..." Mr Schue started to say but was cut off when the girl Daniel had a bad feeling about stood up and screeched,

"Mr Schue he needs to audition, so we know where to put him"

"I was just about to get to that Rachel" Mr Schue said in a mildly annoyed tone. "As I was saying welcome to the glee club, do you have something prepared to audition with"

"Yes" Daniel said simply as he got up and placed his phone on the piano.

"Okay then when you're ready" Mr Schue said as he moved over and sat on a stool by the side of the room.

As the music started up Daniel took his position at the centre of the room.

_Flamingos walk, and sway in peace  
Seeing this, it makes my troubles cease  
The sun is hiding, leaving a pink scar  
That stretches right across the sky  
Thats all we've seen so far  
And all I do is look into your eyes  
_

(Daniel moved his eyes over the club and really thickened his accent)

_For that special touch of paradise  
Just a touch, a touch of paradise  
Just a special touch of paradise  
_

(He moved forward and placed his hand on Sam's cheek)

_You hold my hand, that's when we kiss  
And it doesn't take long no, for me get the gist  
Of this love that stretches out across the land  
Where rainbows flash, as were walking in the sand  
And all I do is look into your eyes_

_For that special touch of paradise  
Just a touch, a touch of paradise  
Just a special touch of paradise  
_

(He moved back to the center of the room, he could see the open appreciation on most of the club members

faces except that of Rachel, and prepared for the final verse and chorus while the music had a small instrumental break)

_A touch of spring, and autumn sweet  
Well the trees vibrate when our eyes meet  
And I think of all the love that we have been making  
You touch my hand and I walk off shaking  
And all I do is look into your eyes_

_For that special touch of paradise  
Just a touch, a touch of paradise  
Just a special touch of paradise_

The minute the music stopped the applause was instantaneous as was the cheering.

"Well I must say that was great" Mr Schue said once the noise had died down, "Well by that reaction I think it's safe to say welcome to Glee Club Daniel."

"It's nice to be here" Daniel said taking his seat next to Sam.

"Well this week we shall be doing duets, and I shall be pairing you off using the Hat of Fate" Several groans could be heard as the appearance of the hat of fate.

It was a quick process the pairs went as so:

Quinn and Rachel

Santana and Mercedes

Brittany and Artie

Kurt and Sam

Noah and Daniel

Matt and Finn

Mike and Tina

"There will be no switching of partners and no backing out this is more about working with people who you either can't stand or don't know too well, so have fun and enjoy yourselves" Mr Schue said before dismissing the class.

(GLEE)(GLEE)(GLEE)

The rest of the day went without too much excitement Daniel and Sam invited their partners over after school the following day as both Sam and Noah had football practice this afternoon, Both Kurt and Daniel would be waiting around as they were giving lifts to them.

"So you're from Australia" Kurt asked Daniel as they took their seats on the bleachers to watch practice.

"Yep" Daniel said as he pulled out his laptop and started it up.

"So why move to this hellhole?" Kurt asked

"Well mainly cause of Sam, but mostly my mum wanted to move somewhere quieter" Daniel said as he started typing up code on his laptop, he needed to update the security firewalls on it.

"I guess your right" Kurt said as he settled in to watch the practice

(GLEE)(GLEE)(GLEE)

After they got home Sam and Daniel went to the kitchen where their minder was busy having a drink, from the smell Daniel deduced it was O+ blood.

"Good day at school?" She asked

"Eh school it school, Mina" Daniel said as Sam put two bags of AB- into the microwave to heat them up to body temperature.

"We have some friends coming over after school tomorrow to work on a glee assignment Aunt Mina" Sam said after handing Daniel his bag and promptly beginning to drink its contents.

"So full family mode then huh?" Mina said disposing of her blood bag.

"Yep" Was Daniels reply.

(GLEE)(GLEE)(GLEE)

After their dinner of sorts they both did their homework and spent the rest of the night playing halo and practicing their magic Sam was getting quite proficent at fire and healing spells, as vampires didn't need much sleep, sure they could fake it but in reality they only need to have about 2 hours sleep.

(GLEE)(GLEE)(GLEE)

**A/N: well another chapter over with I hope you enjoyed it, I like reviews so I can see what needs improving on or what people would like to see in the story.**

(GLEE)(GLEE)(GLEE)


	3. Chapter 3

Not as dark as it seems:

**A/N:** So sorry about the long wait for an update life seems to get away from me on occasion. But I'm on holidays now so I can update a little more regularly….or when inspiration strikes.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own glee or any of the characters.

Ch3:

Noah awoke to the sound of singing he slowly opened his eyes allowing them to adjust to the light. He was greeted by the sight of Kurt's white washed walls; it was not uncommon for Noah to spend the night on Kurt's couch, nor was it uncommon for Kurt to spend the night as his place.

Noah was spurred out of his thoughts by Kurt walking out of the bathroom wearing just a towel.

"Morning Noah, Sleep well?" Kurt asked as he went through his clothes picking out what to wear for the day.

"Yeah, your couch is so comfy" Noah replied getting up to go for a shower. "Remember we need to head into school early"

"Why are we doing that again?" Kurt asked while slipping on a pair of black boxer briefs

"I need to talk to Coach Beiste about football" Noah said through the door.

"Ok, I'll make some breakfast for us and then we can head off"

(GLEE)(GLEE)(GLEE)

Daniel was stood on the balcony that adjoined his room having a cigarette, now being a vampire smoking didn't affect him in any way, same as alcohol it took a lot just to get tipsy.

His thoughts were interrupted from his musings by the sound of a body hitting concrete at high speed; sighing to himself he headed inside smoke still in hand.

As he exited his room onto the open walkway, he saw Mina walking back into her room dusting her hands off, looking down he saw Sam laid face down.

"You made another Dracula joke didn't you?" Daniel asked as he threw his smoke at Sam's body.

"So worth it" Sam replied chuckling as he got up.

"Won't be when she gets her special knife and cuts off your favorite appendage" Daniel said seriously

"So it'll grow back" Sam replied

"Special knife, won't grow back for about 50 years"

Sam looked bewildered his hand flew instantly to his crotch.

"I'M SORRY MINA I PROMISE I WON'T MAKE ANY MORE DRACULA JOKES" He yelled

"You'd better not" Mina said as she exited her room brandishing a knife covered in ancient runes. "Now get dressed and head to school"

"Yes mother" Daniel said ducking quickly as the very same knife buried itself into the wall behind him.

(GLEE)(GLEE)(GLEE)

Kurt walked into the empty bathroom his music blaring from his headphones, he was no longer scared to walk about on his own, and being friends with Noah definitely had its perks, like the fact that people didn't bother him much anymore.

He never heard the door open, he was oblivious to the fact that he was no longer alone in the bathroom, that was until a cloth was placed over his mouth and something sharp was thrust into his back several times.

He never saw his attacker leave, he tried to remove the cloth from his mouth but he couldn't lift his arm.

So he just laid there and hoped someone would find him before too long.

(GLEE)(GLEE)(GLEE)

Daniel and Sam pulled into the school and exited the car, almost instantly the smell of fresh blood hit their senses.

Looking at one another almost instantly they speed off, following their senses to the source of the smell, they arrived at the bathroom, and both of they saw the sight that greeted them.

Kurt was laid there, blood on the tiles, his skin so very pale.

"We have to help him" Sam said instantly falling to the ground by his side.

"I will just let me look him over first" Daniel said whilst looking over the injuries "knife wounds to the back have severed the spinal cord and punctured several organs, a simple fix."

Daniel kneeled down beside Kurt, he cut the palm of his hand and placed it on the knife wound that severed the spinal cord and the he bit his wrist and placed it over Kurt's mouth willing him to swallow.

After a few minutes he removed his arms and turned to Sam.

"Take him to the auditorium and wait for him to wake up then explain everything to him, I will clean up here"

(GLEE)(GLEE)(GLEE)

While Sam did what was asked of him, Daniel focused on cleaning up the mess in the bathroom.

Closing his eyes he focused his mana, opening his eyes a wave of light spread over the room, removing all traces of what happened there. Happy with the result Daniel headed off to the Auditorium.

(GLEE)(GLEE)(GLEE)

Daniel walked in to the auditorium just as Sam finished explaining to Kurt about what he has now become.

"And that is about it" Sam said

"So no sparkling skin, or super angsting and brooding?" Kurt asked

"Most definitely not" Daniel said as he crouched down in front of Kurt. "you are pretty much normal but you need blood to survive and because you are now a part of my bloodline you also have access to magical powers"

"Cool, so I can curse people?"

"If you want but we operate on a strict stick to the shadows policy, so no unnecessary exposer"

The bell rang and they headed off to class but not before Daniel have Kurt some more of his blood to help him through the day and told him to be ready for a magic/vampire lesson tonight at midnight.

"Don't worry ill use magical teleportation so no one will hear you leave"

"What should I wear?"

"All black or varying shades of grey"

"Hmmm I think I have a few pieces that could work"

(GLEE)(GLEE)(GLEE)

And that's it for this chapter I'll try to get the next chapter out soon.

Peace out.


	4. Chapter 4

Not as Dark as it seems CH 4:

**A/N: Well I'm back I know I don't seem to have a update schedule and if I did it would be shot to pieces now as I've recently been promoted at work so more hours and responsibility. Anyway on the proverbial show.**

**GLEEGLEEGLEE**

Daniel, Kurt and Sam left the choir room and headed to their respective homerooms. During the trip both Daniel and Sam were scanning the groups of people, silently searching for the person or persons who had essentially killed Kurt.

As one their eyes feel upon David Karofsky and Azimo Adams and the looks of shock on their faces when they themselves saw Kurt.

Mentally nudging Sam from outright attacking them he ushered both Sam and Kurt into the nearby classroom.

Sam was seething and Kurt was confused as to why they were in there.

"They were the ones" Daniel stated simply.

"How do we proceed?" Sam asked in a voice that seemed calm but the emotions that he was pissed and wanted to kill someone. Daniel was impressed.

"Who are the ones?" Kurt asked

"Azimo and Karofsky, they are the ones that 'killed' you, or so they thought" Sam explained using air quotes when he said the word killed.

"How do you know it was them?" Kurt said

"Vampire senses and also I could feel the fear from them when they saw you walking around alive and well" Daniel said moving to lean against the teacher's desk.

"I'll say again what do we do?" Sam asked

"Normally because they know that Kurt couldn't have survived his wounds even with the best medical technology as his disposal, we would have to either mind wipe them or make it look like they took their own lives" Daniel said simply

"So we have to either make them forget of kill them, nice choices" Kurt said a slight darkness edging into his voice.

"It will most likely have to be kill…or maim because mind wipe is very messy and no one EVER gets it 100% correct, usually you end up erasing too much and the subject becomes a vegetable" Daniel said in a very calm voice that bordered on sounding bored.

"So how do we kill or maim then without getting caught or implicated?" Kurt asked as he found himself once more in Sam's arms a feeling of warmth spreading through him.

"Will you just ask him out already" Daniel said to Sam "It's bad enough that when I'm having alone time in my room your thoughts creep into my mind"

Shocked at Daniel's outburst Sam looked at Kurt with an almost pleading look and said "Umm yeah I really like you and stuff…DOYOUWANTTOBEMYBOYFRIEND"

"I'll think about it" Kurt said simply, Daniel had to chuckle at this.

"Sorry for my outburst guys but I could feel the attraction from both of you, but also the reluctance to act on it"

"So back to my question" Kurt asked leaning into Sam more.

"We don't do anything; the Brotherhood will fix it all for us"

"The who" Sam asked

"The brotherhood is a group of vampire and other magical creatures the fix problems like this" Daniel said as he pulled out his phone and sent a quick text and headed for the door "Come on we are off the New York to meet with them right now, the sooner we get this fixed the easier I won't sleep at night."

Both Kurt and Sam laughed at his statement whole heartedly.

**GLEEGLEEGLEE**

As the three vampires were heading out of the schools front doors they ran into Santana and Brittany.

"Where are you three going?" Santana asked in a not really caring voice

"Skipping to have an epic orgy" Kurt said to everyone's surprise and left both Santana and Brittany in a stunned silence.

Walking away from the two cheerleaders they all piled into Daniels car of the day and speed off bound for the nearest portal to New York.

**GLEEGLEEGLEE**

**So yeah I know short chapter but I'm tired as hell and my head is full of rules and numbers from my training day at work **** I will try to make the next one longer. Inspiration permitting that is. Also a friend of mine AussieZoom on here want me to co-author a story with him so I'm trying to write the first chapter for that too, the sad part is inspiration hits at the worst moments so I have literally a box full of scraps of paper that have ideas and stuff written while at work.**


End file.
